


Body Language

by kierenmonroe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:44:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierenmonroe/pseuds/kierenmonroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he had signed up for the communications class, Castiel had no idea just how helpful it would really be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I was really early to class and I made [Lee](http://devourabaddon.tumblr.com) send me a prompt, and this is what she sent me (she's a genius): College AU Destiel, Cas is learning about body language and he's analysing everyone around him and he realises that everything Dean does points to him being totally head over heels for Cas. This was originally meant to be a short lil one shot but I just loved the idea too much (:

When he had signed up for the communications class, Castiel had no idea just how helpful it would really be.

The first few classes had been dull, the basic get to know your professor and peers, and Castiel sat in the back.  He avoided talking to people, sunk into his chair when the teacher’s eyes passed over him.  That didn’t mean he wasn’t paying attention though, and when the class started to learn about body language, he remembered it all. 

He started watching people in the halls, the way they leaned towards and away from each other.  The way a girl flipped her hair and smiled shyly, the way a guy puffed out his chest and straightened his shoulders.  He noticed when a guy would start mirroring the girl’s movements, tilting his head to the side in an attempt to seem interested and non-dominant. 

He noticed himself as well.  When someone would talk to him, he would cross his arms, curl his shoulders in.  He knew he was closing himself off, but there was nothing he could do.  He had trained himself to be alone, and to let people know that was all he wanted.

“Cas, man, you okay?”

Castiel was jerked from his thoughts as his roommate, Dean, walked in.  He hadn’t even heard the other boy enter.  He smiled up at Dean, feeling himself flush.  “Yeah, sorry.  I was thinking about my class.”

“Which one?”  Dean sat down on his bed, stretching his legs out in front of him.  Cas caught himself staring and turned away, heading over to the sink to fill up his glass.

“Comm, I have Kursky.  We’re learning about body language and stuff, and I notice people in the halls and all over campus.  It’s been pretty interesting so far.”  He turned back to Dean, who was rubbing a hand through his hair.  “I thought it would be dull at first since it was more of a requirement than anything, but next week we get to go out and observe people for a grade.”

Dean laughed, shifting so he was facing Cas as he took a seat on his own bed across from Dean’s.  “So you get to spy on people?”

“Pretty much.”  Cas leaned back in his bed and reached for his laptop, sighing heavily.  “But we have so much homework already.”

“I can help, if you want.”  Dean looked down, tugging at his shirt.  “I mean, I don’t know much about body language, but you can totally spy on me if you want.”

Cas looked up at Dean.  Immediately his crush-addled mind was beginning to think that maybe Dean returned his feelings, that he wanted Cas to find out for himself.  But as his spirits soared, he remembered seeing Dean with Lisa Braeden the night before, leaning against the wall with his chest puffed out and his eyes wide, proving he was totally interested in her alone.

Cas’ heart sank and he simply smiled at Dean across the room.  “Sounds good.”

\--

The next week, the professor sent them out with worksheets, with instructions to watch or talk to a stranger for half an hour and come back with information.  Cas walked to the main building on campus, climbing the stairs slowly.  He pulled out his phone, checking it to see where Dean would be.

[ _Dean: I’ll be over by the nerds.]_

[Cas: They aren’t nerds, Dean.  They just like video games.]

_[Dean: These two guys have been here all day.  I left twice, got food, called Sammy, and did two assignments.  One of them just shouted ‘I AM THE SON OF BATMAN AND SUPERMAN.’ They haven’t moved, man.  Even Charlie isn’t this bad.]_

[Cas: They’re into their game, leave them be.  I’m almost there, pretend you don’t know me.]

_[Dean: Who is this?]_

Cas smiled at his phone and looked around the room, spotting Dean quickly.  He walked over and sat down across from him, setting his notebook on the table.  “Hello, mind if I sit here?”

Dean smirked and shook his head, tugging his papers closer to him and gesturing with his palm up for Cas to join him.  _Palm reveal: when the palm is up, friendlier than palm-down cues.  Shows vulnerability and openness._   “Please, feel free.  I’m Dean, and you are?”

“Castiel, nice to meet you.”

They shook hands and Dean was fighting a smile.  A student from Cas’ class walked by and winked, and Dean snorted.  “So what brings you here today, Castiel?”

“Oh, not much.  Getting work done.  What about you, are you meeting someone?”

Dean raised an eyebrow and leaned forward on his elbows, his shoulders lifting.  _Lifted shoulders, one of the most obvious signs of attraction. An involuntary emotional response to being in the presence of someone you like._

Cas cleared his throat and scribbled something onto his notepad.  Dean craned his neck, trying to read, but Cas shifted the notebook away from him.  “You never answered my question.”

“Yeah, I’m meeting someone.  But I think I can wait a while, if I get to talk to you.”

Cas nearly swallowed his own tongue.  What the hell was Dean doing?  He cleared his throat again, staring down at his paper before deciding to play along.  With a burst of confidence he raised an eyebrow and smiled across the table at Dean, resting his chin on his hand.  “Why is that?”

Dean’s eyes went wide, but he didn’t falter.  “Well, I have a pretty blue eyed man sitting across from me.  I can deal with it for a while.”  He winked, _actually winked,_ and Cas nearly had an aneurysm. 

“What if the pretty blue eyed man has to leave in fifteen minutes?” he asked, glancing down at his watch.  “And the pretty blue eyed boy would appreciate the use of his name, you know.”

“Well, _Cas_ ” Dean muttered, leaning even closer.  Their knees brushed under the table and it took all he had to not leap a foot in the air.  “I suppose I could give you my number and we could meet later on, talk without interruption.”

“I don’t think my roommate would approve,” Cas blurted, staring into Dean’s eyes.  _Enlarged pupils: pupils dilate when we are aroused or excited._ “He’s very strict about visitors and all.  Never even brings a girl back to the room.”

Dean choked out a laugh and looked down at his hands, then slowly slid one over the table to graze his fingers against Cas’.  “What if he doesn’t want to?”

Cas stared at their hands on the table, just barely touching.  His heart was pounding in his ears because this was real, this was _happening,_ and—

And Cas was an idiot.  He stood up quickly, the chair scraping loudly on the floor.  Dean looked up, shocked, and drew his hand back.  “Cas?  What’s wrong?”

“I need to get back to my class.  Thank you for the conversation, Dean.”  He grabbed his notebook from the table, nearly dropping it because his hands were shaking so badly.  He felt like his heart was choking him, stopping up his airway as he turned on his heel and walked away as quickly as he could.


	2. Two

Cas sat in the back of the room, his notebook in front of him.  He read over his observations, his chest hurting like he’d been punched.  He tore the page out and balled it up, deciding to take the F rather than stand the embarrassment.  He dropped the crumpled paper into his bag and shoved the rest of his things in on top, desperate to leave the class.  The professor rambled on for another fifteen minutes, each minute digging into Cas like a knife, and when they were dismissed he practically sprinted to the door.

He turned and ran into someone, bouncing off a wide chest and into the wall.  A hand reached out and grabbed his shoulder and Cas blinked, looking up into a familiar face.

“Cas, what the hell?  Why did you run off like that?” 

Cas pulled away from Dean’s grip, staring pointedly at a spot just over the other boy’s shoulder.  “Excuse me, Dean.  I need to get to my next class.”  When Dean didn’t move he shouldered his way past, too upset to care about how rude he was being.

“Like hell!  I know your schedule, you don’t have class for another two hours.  Will you please tell me what’s wrong?  Was it something I did?”

Cas laughed bitterly, still not looking at Dean.  “Please, Dean.  Just leave me alone, alright?”

“Cas…please.”  Dean had stopped in the hall and people were parting around him, sending him dirty looks.  Cas turned and took a deep breath, stepping closer so he could lower his voice.

“Don’t, Dean.  Don’t you dare.  You know how I feel about you, don’t you?  And you played with it.  You made me think you liked me—” he stopped and shook his head, looking down at his feet.  “No.  I don’t have to explain this to you.  I’m leaving, I’ll see you later.”

He turned and pushed his way through the sea of people, his eyes burning with tears as he tried to get away.  He heard Dean calling him, but he didn’t hear him approaching and when he rounded the corner he glanced back to see Dean standing in the now empty hallway, staring at his feet.

\--

_You’re an idiot.  Why would he want me?  Idiotidiotidiot—_

“Cas?”

Cas looks up, jolted once again from his thoughts by Dean.  Only this time, there is no blush creeping up his neck and warming his ears.  No butterflies in his stomach, just a sinking feeling, and the need to get away.

“Dean, please.  I said I needed to be alone.”

“I did leave you alone!  It’s been hours, Cas.  I know you’re mad at me, I do.  I just don’t understand why.  Was it something I said?  Did I mess up your project?”

Cas buries his face in his hands, groaning loudly.  “Just go away.”

There are loud footsteps and then Dean’s hands are over Cas’, pulling them away from his face.  “Look at me, man.  Please, I hate seeing you like this, you’re my friend.”

“There it is!  That is exactly why.”  Cas jerks his hands back, scooting away from Dean towards the foot of the bed.  “Friend.  I hate that word.”  Dean is looking at him with wide eyes, his hands up near his shoulders.

“This is making no sense to me.”

Cas pushed himself off the bed, stumbling across the room.  “I have feelings for you, Dean.  And you know it, you played with me when you were ‘helping’.”  He spat the word, turning to glare at the boy across the room.  Dean just stared, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly.  Cas shook his head and laughed out loud, moving towards his desk.  Dean perched on the edge of Cas’ bed, staring at the ground, his eyes closed. 

“Cas – ”

“Don’t, please—”

“I do have feelings for you.”

Cas stared silently at the boy sitting on his bed, his hands gripping the edge of his desk like it would hold him up.  “You what?”

“I do like you, Cas.  I thought I was proving that to you—I had Sammy up all this shit online about how to show someone through body language that you were interested.  I thought I did everything right, and when you got upset I almost killed that kid.  But then he told me what was probably going on, and I went to find you.”

He stood up and moved around the bed so he was standing in front of Cas, reaching around to pry his fingers loose from the wood behind him.  “You hated me, I couldn’t have that, it was killing me all day, and then you kept running off before I got the chance to say anything.”

“Idiot.”

“What?”

“I’m such an idiot.”  Cas looked up at Dean, who’s face was inches from his own.  “I was so caught up in myself that I didn’t even think of you.  I’m sorry—”

Dean surged forward, closing the short distance and pressing his lips to Cas’. 

Cas gasped, his fingers unconsciously going to Dean’s shirt, hooking in the fabric.  He could feel Dean’s heartbeat against his fingers, and it was beating just as fast as his own.  Dean took it as encouragement and tugged Cas closer, hooking his fingers in the belt loops of Cas’ jeans.  After a moment Cas pulled away, his forehead still against Dean’s.  He was breathing heavily his eyes closed.

“Well.”

Cas laughed, knocking his nose against Dean’s before kissing him again.  He felt Dean smiling and he smiled back, pressing kisses to the taller boy’s mouth over and over. 

“I really am sorry I got so upset.” 

Dean laughed, wrapping his arms around Cas’ waist.  “It’s okay, I can see why you were so upset.  I would have done the same.”

“Did you really get _Sam_ to look things up for you?” Cas asked, leaning back against the desk.  “I’m gonna have to apologize to him for that.”

“Or thank him.” Dean smirked, following Cas’ movements and pressing himself against the other boy.  “I guess we could also thank your teacher for setting you up with that assignment.  What grade did you get on it?”

Cas blushed and gestured to his bag.  “I didn’t actually hand it in.  I was embarrassed.”

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned down, reaching into the bag and searching through until he found the balled up paper at the bottom.  He handed it to Cas, who turned and smoothed it out on the desk.  Dean rested his head on Cas’ shoulder and read silently for a moment before snorting loudly.  Cas elbowed him in the stomach, his ears burning red.

“What are you laughing at?  You were the one sending all the signals.”

Dean snickered and pointed to a line on the page.  “Right, but did you really have to write _‘Sweet Lucifer his eyes are sinful’_?”  Cas shook his head and tried to turn away but Dean wrapped an arm around him, keeping him in place.  “I’m kidding, it’s okay.  My eyes really are sinful.” He grinned widely at Cas and leaned in for another kiss.

At the last second he pulled away, Cas chasing after his mouth.  “Come back here, asshole.” he whined, threading his fingers through Dean’s hair and tugging him close.  A loud groan spilled from Dean’s mouth and they both froze, Dean biting down on his lip.  Cas tugged again and Dean’s eyes fluttered shut even as a blush spread across his cheeks.

“That is some more body language that we are _definitely_ going to experiment with later,” Cas said, pulling Dean close again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so if I could write good smut, I would definitely write some more of that hair tugging bottom!Dean goodness. So if anyone wants to add on to that then feel free, and make sure to [submit it to me!](http://angelicgays.co.vu/submit)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got to go spy on people for my comm class, but sadly I wasn't being hit on by a Winchester. I did hear someone shout "I AM THE SON OF SUPERMAN AND BATMAN", though, which was interesting. Anyway, please leave kudos and comments, I love to hear what you guys think!
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://angelicgays.co.vu). I'm always open for prompts!


End file.
